Sultanate of Turkey (A better world TL)
History The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) Turkey remained neutral, but used it as cover to intimidate Greece over trade routes in the Aegean and to continue it's failed (1881-1919) war against the Saudis. The Arabs would eventualy win by 1925. The inter-war years Prime Minister Mustafa Kemal Atatürk and later Prime Minister İsmet İnönü became national heroes. Their pursuit of state-controlled economic policies had the greater goal to help knit the country together, eliminate the foreign control of the economy and improve communications within Turkey. Resources and contracts were were channeled away from the well developed international trading port of Constantinople, in favor of other, less developed cities, in order to establish a more balanced and less divisive development throughout the country. The Greco-Turkish War of 1919–1922 ended in Greek defeat. Russian Revolution (1917-1924) Turkey and the USSR tried to subvert each other during the 1920s. The Great Depression (1929-1940) The economy collapsed for about 5 years and protectionist measures were brought in until the economy was back in order. Many ecanomic and political reforms were brought in. The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) Turkey remained neutral, but gave the British massive covert supplies of free chrome via Switzerland and Sweden. Cold War It was a Western allie in the Cold War. Turkey invaded Cyprus and set up the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus in 1974, which Turkey family absorbed in 1985. Support for the Communist thugs of Dev Sol and the PKK lost some support when Kudish was legalised for official uses and promoted in Kurdish secondary schools since 1985. As America began to decline, invert, turn on itself and implode under President Richard Nixon the Turks would intime pick up most of the political, ecanomic and diplomatic losses and slackness they left behind in the western world. The crisis was bad in the mid 1970's, but had been had cured by the late 1990s. 1990s Violent Kurdish nationalism and Museum began to bubble up around Lake Van during the late 1990s. Life today TUrkish relations with Israel have imploded since 2008. The 2013 Taksim Gezi Park protests, the 2014 rumours of a plan to invade Halabja, the failed coup d'état on 15 July 2016 and the 2017, jailing of the editorial staff of Cumhuriyet (Turkey's oldest newspaper still in circulation), all lead to Sultan striping the goverment of all laws concerning the print media, the use of social media sites and press censorship. Cumhuriyet went back into circulation 6 weeks after the attempted shut down. Talks on Cypriot reunification continue with Cyprus, the UN, Bulgaria and Greece. There is predictably little progress on resolving the situation due to everyone's bad attitudes on the subject. Fighting in Syria Turkey is not a major or overt content in the region, but has intervened were it felt threatened by Kurdish or Islamist forces. Turkish aircraft dropped 10 Mark 81 bombs with a 96 lb (44 kg) Tritonal war head on Idlib, Aleppo and Raqqa on May 1st, 2016. Turkish aircraft dropped 5 Mark 77 bomb (MK-77) 750-pound (340 kg) air-dropped incendiary bombs carrying 110 U.S. gallons (416 L; 92 imp gal) of a fuel gel mix, which is the direct successor to napalm; on Idlib and Aleppo on January 1st 2017. Turkish aircraft dropped 5 Mark 81 bombs with a 96 lb (44 kg) Tritonal war head on Idlib, Aleppo and Deir ez-Zor on May 3rd, 2017. Many Western nations hate ISIS and Islamist movements in general. Turkey, the USA, Texas, the UK and Prussia dropped respectively 8, 10, 15, 12 and 8 BLU-109/B (filled with 530 lb (240 kg) of Tritonal) bombs on ISIS forces in Al-Raqqa, Deir ez-Zor, Fallujah, Ar-Rubta and Hīt on May 1st 2015 and 2016. It caused heavy, but not strategically fatal losses. Economy The economy is based on agriculture, textiles, ship building, automotive, consumer durables, finance, retail, construction, tourism, shipping, defence, information technology, commodity trading, making spin dryers, stone quarrying, tourism, clothing, furniture, oil refining (since the early 1980s), coal mining, iron mining, fishing and light industry. Koç Holding A.Ş., Türkiye İş Bankası, Beko and Türkiye Garanti Bankası A.Ş. are major firms. Nukes They got atomic arms some time between early 1989 and late 1990. The arsenal peaked in 1995 at 10 1kt artillery shells, but was cut to 8 in 1997. The only test blast was a 1kt detonation north of Lake Van during late 1995. Organisations #NATO (A better world TL) #Inter-Balkans Peace Forum (A better world TL) #Balkan League (A better world TL) Category:Turkey Category:A better world (TL)